


Operation Foxtrot-Charlie

by Day Dreamer Five (WanderingZigzag)



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, cute stuff, gender neutral Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingZigzag/pseuds/Day%20Dreamer%20Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Runner Five plans a top secret morale boosting activity for Able township  ‘Operation: Foxtrot-Charlie’ , Cute stuff ensues, Spoiler Free</p><p>So somebody (Runners345Ready) wanted some happy stuff because I've been making you all suffer my ZR angst too much lately haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Foxtrot-Charlie

It was early in the spring, the world around them had been slowly defrosting under the gentle caress of the warm sun, new life was in bloom as far as the eye could see.

Jody was on a mission to the hardware store when she stopped suddenly by the old botanic gardens and looked around

“Sam! Patch me through to Five! Right Now!” she exclaimed suddenly

“Whats the emergency?!” Sam asked in alarm “Fives not on duty”

“Doesn’t matter, they'll have their headset, just do it Sam” Jody pushed

Sam looked at the controls and saw that Fives headset was indeed live, and wondered, not for the first time, wether Five actually understood what a ‘day off’ meant, then connected them to Jody

“Five we have a code white at the botanic gardens, I repeat code white at the botanic gardens” Jody practically shouted

“Copy that Four, I’ll swing by armoury for the equipment and be on my way, ETA 20 minutes. What is your mission status?”

“Still on my way to the hardware store, but I can be back in 20 easy”

“Excellent. Sam is Three still in the field?”

“Code white? Armoury? Whats going on guys??” Sam asked, panic rising

“Top secret mission Sam. I have Janine’s authorisation, now connect me to Three” Five told him with not a hint of emotion

“But…but…”

“Sam, Three” Five insisted

Sam connected Five to Three’s headset

“Three we have a code white at the botanic gardens, operation Foxtrot-Charlie is a go. Whats your ETA?”

Simons breath caught audibly

“20 - 25 minutes? I don’t have a decent knife on me!"

“I just picked up the machetes from the armoury. See you at rendezvous. Out.”

“Machetes??? oh my god guys, what is happening?…..guys?” Sam pleaded, but the runners remained tight lipped.

Upon meeting at the park the runners switched off their head cams, it would be of no benefit for Sam to see what they were doing so long as he kept an eye on the scanners.

“Right team, keep an eye out for crawlers, and move quickly or they’ll all die before we get back” Five instructed

“WHO IS GOING TO DIE?!” Sam exclaimed

“Not you Sam” Five said seriously but with an eye roll that Sam wouldn’t see "Unless you keep asking questions that is…” Five said in a vaguely threatening way that was a bang-on impersonation of Sara and had the other two runners struggling not to laugh out loud, they were trying to be serious after all.

“What are these, body bags? They’re huge!” Three exclaimed

“Body bags??” Sam asked in desperation

“No they’re not, so they could tear if you’re not careful. We’ll need two each”

Much hacking and swishing could be heard, but poor Sam remained in the dark as to what Operation Foxtrot-Charlie entailed, and a while later the runners were en route back to Able carefully carrying two large black bags each. Its not that they wanted to make Sam worry, he did that enough all on his own, but they did want the mission to be a surprise, and Sam was nothing if not persistent so they had all agreed to zero-disclosure.

Back at able the runners set up with their haul in the middle of the court yard, where they would be unavoidable as the residents made their way to the dining hall for lunch. The crowd built slowly, but much like the Zoms, after there was a few the noise drew more and more people into the area, and in the middle of this crowd was runners Three, Four and Five immersed in a ridiculously large spread of blooms and foliage, helping the now giggling and light hearted residents of Able to craft their very own FLOWER CROWNS.

Operation F.C. had been runner Fives idea whilst Janine was muttering to herself one day about morale boosting activities, and she had been more than happy to delegate that job to anyone who would take it. Currently Five was the centre of attention to all of the townships adoring children to whom Five was kind of a post-apocalyptic-superhero. Five them self wore a crown that was beautiful in an understated way, pure white flowers and plenty of green foliage, it suited them to a tee, as did Simons, he had picked for himself an assortment of all the largest and boldest flowers, peacocking in its finest form.

Jack and Eugene had made crowns for one another, for Eugene, Jack tried his hand a something sophisticated, a neat ring of alternating purple and blue, for Jack, Eugene had enlisted Simons help in finding every colour of the rainbow.

Owen had eagerly volunteered to help Jody to make matching ‘uniform’ crowns for all the guards who couldn’t join in the fun, and even Maxine took a break form the hospital to investigate.

Despite staying well back from the festivities Janine was soon wearing a lovely crown of pink roses, and a slight blush on her cheeks to match. Nobody said anything but it did look suspiciously like something runner Three had been working on earlier...

Sam had been listening to the ever increasing rabble and laughter coming from the courtyard, but had had to wait until his lunch break to investigate. After a few moments of total confusion he was able to connect the dots and laugh with relief, content to stand back and watch a gentle wide-eyed Five surrounded by children, which he would be embarrassed to admit, was perhaps the most adorable thing he had ever seen, the flowers certainly weren’t helping. Sam was briefly distracted in conversation with Ed, but when the other man leaves Sam notices a familiar silent presence by his side

“So this is the ‘top secret’ Operation Foxtrot-Charlie?” Sam asks amused

“I’ve had the runners keeping an eye on the main parks for weeks” Five grins broadly

“Well then I guess you’d better show me how its done” Sam asks with an equally large grin

“Actually you don’t have to, I...uh, well we - we already made you one” Five says rather shyly offering over a neat and sturdy wreath with an assortment of different blooms

“I had all the runners choose a flower for you”

“aww, wow thats really, really nice, what did I do to deserve you lot?” sam joked bashfully

“oh you know, just keeping us alive every day and shit. Your jokes aren’t always terrible either”

Sam Shoves Five playfully but they just smile some more in response


End file.
